


You Can Call Me Master (KILLUGON SWITCH SMUT ONE SHOT)

by Icarukoko



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarukoko/pseuds/Icarukoko
Summary: Gon's been a butler for the Zoldyck family his entire life. And he's assigned as Killua's personal butler. One day Killua starts getting a little curious about his butler...
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	You Can Call Me Master (KILLUGON SWITCH SMUT ONE SHOT)

"Gon?" Killua looks up from his phone to his personal servant who's leaning against the bedroom door. 

"Yes, my master?" Gon bows a little. 

"What do you think of me?" 

Gon blinks. What kind of question is that..? He clears his throat. "Uhm... you're a very impressive specimen. In many ways. You're smart, attractive, powerful-" 

"I'm not asking for the facts. I'm asking your opinion." Killua clarifies. 

Gon shuffles. "Well... I think you're a lot different from the rest of your family. You've got this kindness inside of you, though you rarely show it. And you're more accepting of others." 

Killua smiles, but hides it. He looks back at his phone, pretending to play a game. "Gon?" 

"Yes, my master?" 

"What do you think of... homosexuality?" 

Gon raises an eyebrow, and tilts his head. Another odd question. "I think it's none of anyone's business who others love. Love is love. Period." 

"What if I'm gay?" 

Gon's eyes widen. He looks up to his master, who's hiding behind his phone. Gon chuckles. "Then I would commend you for having the courage to tell me. It isn't easy, even for someone such as yourself." 

Killua's eyes widen and he meets Gon's eyes. Killua blushes, but hides it. "A- aren't you surprised?" 

Gon shrugs. "Not particularly. We've known eachother for a long time. I've never seen you bashful around any gender, much less a girl. I just thought you hadn't sexuality awakened yet." 

"The hell are you sounding so wise, baka? Aren't you usually all happy-go-lucky everything is great?" 

Gon laughs. "Sorry, just saying what comes to mind." 

"You really are an idiot." Killua turns over, blushing madly. 

I did it. I told him. And he accepts me. 

"You know you love me~" Gon teases. 

Killua throws a pillow at him, which Gon easily catches with his killer reflexes. Gon grins, and Killua's lips turn downward because he knows what's about to happen. 

"Bad move, kitten~" Gon smirks. 

Gon grabs another pillow and chucks it at Killua before attacking with the other. Killua squirms out of the way, but just barely. He rolls back over, onto Gon's back. He wraps his arms around Gon's head and his legs around Gon's. 

Gon smirks, gets up, and slams back onto the bed backwards. Killua moans, loosening his grip a bit. Gon wiggles out of Killua's grasp and turns over so that he's on top of him, face to face. 

A ferocious blush makes its way to Killua's face. Gon grins, and falls on top of Killua. 

"B-baka! G-get off of me!" Killua panics, knowing that a raging hard-on is immanent. 

"You should sound more assertive when giving orders." Gon whispers into Killua's ear. "I'm not getting off until you admit defeat." 

Killua groans. Better than getting hard while our crotches are so close- shit don't think stuff like that Killua now I'm imagining rubbing mine against his- 

"Killua~ Come on just say it." Gon getting impatient. 

Killua swallows. He can tell he's already getting hard despite his desperate attempts to calm himself. "O-okay. I-I lose. C-could y-you please get off o-of me?" 

Gon pauses. "Okay. Fine." 

Gone gets off of Killua, who immediately shifts position so that Gon can't see his hard on. "I-If you'll excuse me. I need to use the restroom." 

Gon raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'excuse you'? You know I have to follow you everywhere. Have been since we were tweens." 

Killua flinches. Shit. I'm going to have to be really quiet, then. "I- I know. Force of habit haha." Killua steps into the bathroom. "Wait out here." 

"Duh." Gon shrugs. He turns his back to the bathroom and leans against the wall. 

Killua runs his hands through his hair, sighing. He pulls down his jeans and underwear, staring disapprovingly at his hard cock. 

He thinks about Gon out there in the hallway. The way their bodies were pressed together. Gon whispering in his ear, "Killua~" 

Killua strokes himself. He'd seen Gon's body before. In the hot springs. He pictures that body being held against him. Gon's strong hands caressing Killua's dick. Gon's fingers inside of him. Killua inside of Gon. Gon's hot breath mixing with Killua's. 

Killua struggles but he manages to stay quiet, only letting out small whimpers. 

He puts a finger inside of his ass, thinking of it as Gon's finger. Though Gon's would be larger and less boney. Killua's body twitches as he nears climax. It's becoming increasingly more difficult to remain quiet. 

I wish I could scream his name freely. But we're together 24/7... But alas, there's only one way for that to happen. If Gon feels the same way. But that's never happening. 

"You should sound more assertive when giving orders." 

Killua's eyes widen. He could order Gon to do whatever he wants. Killua squeezes his eyes shut and stops pleasuring himself. 

No. That's wrong. He may be my servant, but... he's my friend. My best friend. I can't do that to him no matter how much I want it. 

Killua's dick gets harder at the thought of forcing Gon to pleasure him. Gon's wrists chained to the bedframe as Killua rides him. Gon struggling, all tied up, as Killua puts toys up his ass. 

Killua sighs in defeat, stroking himself and imagining whatever scenario came to mind. He whimpers quietly in attempt not to moan at the top of his lungs. He puts three fingers inside of himself, pumping and massaging. 

"Master? Are you okay in there?" Gon asks from outside, worried because Killua is whimpering so much and he's been in there for a while. 

Killua's body jolts as he cums all over his hand. He pulls his fingers out of himself and pants heavily. "I... I'm fine, Gon!" 

Killua cleans himself up, washes his hands, and leaves the bathroom. The sight of Gon after doing such a thing makes heat rush to Killua's cheeks. 

"Are you alright, Master?" 

Killua nods, looking away. "Y-yeah I'm fine." 

\- Later That Week - 

Gon opens the door to Killua's room. "Master your mother-" 

Killua jolts in his bed, throwing his phone in the air. He panics and catches it, quickly turning it off. 

Gon raises an eyebrow. "Uhm, I apologize for disturbing you, Master. Your mother told me to let you know that your Latin Teacher called in sick so you won't have any of your Latin classes this coming week." 

Killua sighs. "O-okay. Thanks." 

Gon's about to leave, but he stops. "Oh and Master?" 

"Yes?" 

"You should use earbuds if you're going to be watching something like that." Gon smirks at him, and leaves. 

Killua stares at the shut door on disbelief. 

His face burns up, and he throws himself back down on his bed and pulls the covers over him. 

Holy shit. He saw. 

Gon walks down the hallways, heading out to the butlers quarters. He thinks about what he had seen on Killua's phone. 

I never would have guessed that Killua would have been into that sort of thing. 

Gon chuckles. 

He's not as innocent as I had thought. At least, not anymore. 

Gon makes it to the butlers quarters. He heads to his own room, passing several of his colleagues on the way. He sits on his bed, and again remembers what he had seen. 

The video Killua was watching depicted some spoiled rich brat with his male servant. The servant was being forced into sexually pleasing his master. Well, and vice versa. 

Gon's a bit concerned, to say the least. Never say this boy can't take a hint. 

He lies his head on his pillow, and drifts off to sleep, forcing himself not to think of that video any longer. 

. 

Gon wakes up in a dark room. He feels exposed, but he doesn't know why. He moves around, and realizes that he's holding something. He runs his fingers all over it, trying to decipher exactly what it is. 

He concludes that it's an electronic dildo. The kind that vibrates and moves around on its own. Gon doesn't know why he has it, but he knows he'll find out soon enough. 

Gon takes a step forward, and suddenly a dim light fills the room. He sees sex toys littering the room. Gon feels arms wrap around him. And that's when he notices that he's completely naked. 

He turns around to see that the arms belong to a very seemingly lewd Killua. Killua's eyes are glazed over, a dog collar around his neck and chains around his wrists and ankles. 

Gon's eyes widen when he realizes that Killua, too, is completely and utterly naked. 

Killua snakes his arms to Gon's backside, groping his ass and staring into Gon's eyes longingly. Gon furrows his eyebrows. 

"Wh-mm!" Gon exclaims as Killua crashes their lips together. They topple over, and Gon braces for the impact of the hardwood floors. 

But the impact is with a soft bed. 

Killua traces Gon's features with a wet tongue, while massaging Gon's dick and thighs with his skilled hands. 

Gon tries to moan, but it comes out muffled. Suddenly, there's a gag in his mouth. Gon moves to remove it, but realizes that his wrists are bound to the bedframe. 

Gon's eyes widen when he realizes what's about to happen. 

Gon's rock hard now. Killua gets off of him, leaving Gon hard and confused. Gon tugs at the bindings, but it's futile. 

Killua reappears literally out of nowhere. He holds a stick with beads of different sizes. Gon's gaze flashes between the sadistic look on Killua's face and the sex toy in his hands. 

Killua smirks, crawling on the bed towards the exposed and vulnerable Gon. Gon kicks his legs, trying to scramble away. But at some point his ankles had been chained down. All he can do is arch his back and buck his hips around. 

Killua puts himself between Gon's legs, and lowers his face down to suck on Gon's balls. Killua slowly inserts the stick into Gon's ass, one bead at a time. Gon flinches. 

"Ahn~" Gon's moans are muffled by the gag as Killua runs his tongue over his cock's slit. 

"Let's see~ oh this is nice~" Killua picks up the electronic dildo Gon had. Killua deepthroats it, pumping it to the back of his throat and covering it in his saliva. Killua moans. 

He takes the stick out of Gon's ass and doesn't delay jamming the dildo inside. Gon's eyes bulge and he screams, tears streaming down his face. "NNNMMMMMMMHHH!!!" 

Killua grins. "Don't worry. It'll feel better soon~" 

Killua gets up, and puts his legs on either side of Gon. He lowers himself onto Gon's dick and slams himself down on it. 

Killua's eyes roll back in pleasure. "Oohhhh yesss~ You feel so good, Gon~!" 

Gon can't help but moan, and his large dick twitches inside of Killua's tight ass. Killua reaches down and turns on the dildo. 

Gon bucks his hips and his back arches in pleasure as the dildo massages and vibrates against his prostate. Him bucking around causes him to pound into Killua. Killua gasps, and breathes heavily. 

They both moan loudly. "G- Gon~~" Killua's hands trace Gon's toned muscular body. Gon's body shakes violently as he nears his climax. "Do it- ahn~ Cum inside me~" 

Gon's body spasms as he ejaculates into Killua's ass. 

. 

Gon bolts upright in bed, panting and sweating. His eyes wide as he looks around his room frantically. He sighs, realizing it was only a dream. 

"What. The. Fuck." He falls back onto his bed, sighing. 

The sun starts rising over Kukuroo mountain. Gon sighs, getting up and getting dressed for another day as Killua's personal bodyguard and servant. He dresses himself in one of his tuxedos, the usual attire for him. Most people would call it eccentric wearing a tuxedo more than a few times in a lifetime, but Gon wears one every single day. 

He leaves the butlers quarters and starts walking through the forested mountain to the Zoldyck Manor. 

He's about to go inside, but he runs into another butler who stops him. "Oh good thing I ran into you. Killua's expecting a package to arrive today- he'd like you to fetch it for him." 

Gon tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. "Uhm... okay then." 

Gon leaves, walking to the front testing gates. Mike accompanies him on his short journey. He meets Zebro when he gets there. 

"Killua's expecting a package. Is it here yet?" Gon asks 

"Ah, so that's who it's for." Zebro turns around and picks up a box. "Here it is." 

"Thanks." Gon smiles, heading off. 

\- Back At The Mansion - 

"Master?" Gon opens the door. Killua looks up from his desk, removing his earbuds in a flustered manner. Gon stops himself from chuckling, already knowing the kind of video Killua was watching. "Your package arrived." 

"O-oh. Thanks." Killua was about to get up, but looks down and decides not to. "Uhm- leave it by my bed." 

Gon nods, setting it down. He shuts the door, still in the room. "Do you need help with that?" Gon asks, smirking. 

Killua blushes, realizing that Gon noticed his hard-on. "N- uh- I-" 

Gon laughs. "I'm kidding! Don't get so worked up about it!" He grins back at Killua as he opens the door to take his leave so that Killua can get back to it. "Though if you do need help with something, I'll be right outside." 

Gon leaves, now standing outside Killua's room at the door, and Killua's a flushed mess. He knows Gon was only joking around. But it still made his heart pound. 

Killua squeezes his eyes shut. He really wants to open that door and tell Gon to come back and "help" him. 

"Fuck." Killua squeaks. "Why the hell is he so... so..." 

Hot. Teasing. Embarassing. Sexy. I could go on and on damnit. 

Killua looks back at his phone. Watching porn and masturbating is nothing like the real thing. He knows that if he restrains himself much longer he'll become such a horny mess that there will be no holding him back no matter how much he tries. 

Killua throws his head back in his chair as he strokes and fingers himself. "Mmnh~ G-Gon..." 

Killua must've forgotten that Gon is right outside his room, at the door. Since, yknow, it's his job. 

Gon blushes, and covers his face with one hand. "Shit." 

Gon continues to hear Killua's muffled moans and cries through the walls. Killua's room is pretty sound proof, Gon just has incredible hearing. 

"Ah~ Gon I want you so badly~" 

Gon chokes on just the air that he breathes. 

\- That Night - 

Killua glances at the box he had received. He knows what's in it. And he really wants to look inside. But he doesn't want Gon to walk in on him. 

As if on cue, Gon walks in. Killua looks up from his desk and the textbook he was attempting to read. "O-oh hey. What's up?" Killua curses at himself for stuttering. 

"It's supper time. Will you be joining your family?" Gon asks. 

"No. I'll be fine." 

"Alright." Gon sits on Killua's bed and crosses his legs. "What are you reading?" 

"Biology. Woo hoo." Killua groans. 

Gon chuckles. "Why though? You study so much during the day already." 

"I'm bored." Killua shrugs. "But this is making me even more bored." 

"I could help relieve your boredom." Gon grins. Killua blushes, the images coming to his head less than holy. "Anything you want to do?" 

Killua glances at the box, but looks away. He doesn't have the guts just to confess to Gon. Let alone make a move and have sex with him. 

Gon notices Killua look at the box. "This?" He picks it up, and starts opening it. 

Killua's eyes widen and he lunges forward. "No! That's nothing!" 

Killua crashes onto Gon, their foreheads hitting eachother. The box breaks open from the impact and sex toys spill out all over the two. Killua lands on top of Gon, their legs intertwined. 

"Ouch-" Gon laughs. 

Killua doesn't dare open his eyes. He wishes he could crawl inside a deep hole and die right this moment. He's on top of Gon. On his bed. With sex toys everywhere. 

"Uhm- Master?" Gon asks. Killua braces himself for judgment. "Are you alright?" 

Killua opens his eyes in shock but immediately shuts them again when he sees a dildo right in his face. He expected Gon to judge him for ordering such items. Killua clutches onto Gon's shirt, mentally preparing himself for whatever may come next. 

"Y-y-yeahI'mfine." Killua mutters quickly. 

Gon chuckles. "So uh... you wanted to try these out then? Is that it?" 

Killua squeezes his eyes tightly. He takes a deep breath. "Y-y-yes." He squeaks. 

Gon sighs. "Okay, do you want me to stay here or leave?" 

"S-stay." 

Gon smiles a little. "Alright then." 

Killua's heart pounds. This is actually happening. He can't believe it. He really can't. 

"Are you going to use them with your clothes on?" Gon laughs. 

Killua's eyes finally snap open. He blushes furiously. This is happening. Oh my god this is happening. He mentally freaks out as he starts to take off his shirt, still on top of Gon. 

He stops. 

"Master? Is everything alright?" 

"G-Gon... there's something you should know..." Killua looks away. Gon tilts his head in curiosity. "I uh... I'm... I'm in love with you." 

Gon's eyes widen. He didn't expect that. He had guessed that Killua has feelings for him. But... he's in love? 

"S-s-sorry..." Killua's eyes get watery. You probably hate me now. 

Gon sits up, bringing himself closer to Killua who's on his lap. "Hey... it's okay." 

Killua meets Gon's eyes. Gon smiles, caressing Killua's cheek with his palm. "I ruined the mood, huh?" Killua smiles awkwardly. 

"Why would you think that?" Gon smirks. "I mean, I'm not in love with you. But I don't see you platonically either. I don't think you ruined the mood at all." 

Killua's heart skips a beat. He couldn't have wished for a better response. He knew for certain that Gon didn't feel the same. But Gon does feel something for Killua. And that's enough. 

Gon takes Killua's shirt off the rest of the way, leans in and kisses Killua sweet and tenderly. Killua squeaks and kisses back. Gon place his hands on either of Killua's cheeks and bites Killua's bottom lip. 

Killua yelps, giving Gon the opportunity to slide his tongue inside kiss mouth. He grabs one of the little pink egg shaped vibrators and slips the one hand with it into Killua's shorts. 

Killua flinches when Gon presses it against his entrance. Gon doesn't slip it inside. He turns it on and lets it vibrate against Killua's entrance. Killua shakes in anticipation, horny as fuck. He rocks himself back and forth as he kisses Gon, attempting to force the vibrator inside of him already. 

Gon doesn't let him, he continues to tease and taunt him. 

"I-I-I-I-I order you- to- Ah- to- to sh-sh- ahhh shove the damn thing inside me!" Killua can't form a coherent sentence. 

Gon grins, and bites Killua ear before whispering. "Beg for it." 

Killua's eyes widen. He didn't know Gon could be like this. He really likes it. "Pl-please- hah- please, G-Gon~!" 

"Hmm~" Gon hums against Killua's ear. "I don't think so~" 

Killua bites his lip. "I'm b-begging you~ hn~ put it up inside my ass." Killua's nails tear into the back of Gon's tux. "Hng- fuck me damnit." 

"If you say so, kitten." Gon licks behind Killua's ear as he inserts the small vibrator. He pushes it inside until Killua jolts, signifying that he found his prostate. 

"R- right there!" Killua moans. 

Gon grins. He takes Killua's wrists and chains them to the bedframe with a pair of cuffs from the box. Killua's eyes widen and he blushes so brightly they could turn off the lights and the room would still be illuminated. 

"Wh- wha- wh-" Killua tries to speak. But with the cuffs, vibrator, and Gon standing over him, forming coherent sentences let alone words is impossible. 

Gon starts unbuttoning Killua's jeans. The albino can hardly handle seeing Gon like this while he's tied up with a vibrator inside of him. 

Gon takes Killua's member into his mouth, bobbing his head like a damn sewing machine. Killua restrains himself from bucking, however difficult it proves to be. 

"Don't hold back." Gon says, dragging his tongue from Killua's balls to his tip before kissing it. "I can take it." 

Killua blushes, literally shaking from restraining himself. 

Gon lifts himself up and crawls to be face to face with Killua. "I said don't hold back, Master." 

Killua's lip form a tight straight line. 

"Don't hold back. Or I'll force you to y the point that holding back will become an impossibility." Gon grins. 

Killua's face flushes red. He looks away from Gon, not able to bear seeing that look in his eyes. 

"Fine then. The hard way it is." 

Gon begins stripping from his tux. In a totally seductive manner. Killua can't take his eyes away from him. Gon's legs spread over Killua, Gon on top of him, stripping. 

Gon's completely naked now. Killua can't help but stare. He'd seen Gon shirtless before, when they were kids sneaking out to the lake. But that couldn't possibly compare to the sight before him now. 

Gon's body is so perfectly sculpted. Though what can you expect of a butler that undergoes the harsh Zoldyck training. Killua's practically drooling over Gon's abs, his thighs, his- 

Oh my god his dick. 

Gon positions himself on top of Killua, who doesn't even notice until his cock starts entering inside of Gon. Killua's eyes clench closed. 

Gon leans down, his face hovering above Killua's. He starts moving his hips, swaying and bobbing. It's driving Killua crazy. And he doesn't dare open his eyes. 

Gon takes his tongue and licks the side of Killua's face, sending shivers up the younger male's spine. 

"Look at me." Gon demands. Killua hesitantly peeks his eyes open before snapping them wide when he sees the expression on Gon's face. 

Gon's expression is that of lust and hunger. It's really turning Killua on. 

Gon grins. "I think it's time to turn it up a notch." Gon means that both literally and metaphorically. He takes the vibrator remote and turns the setting as high as it goes. Turns out, it was only on the lowest setting before. 

Killua jerks, ramming into Gon. Gon groans in pleasure. Killua's body spasms and bucks around, not able to control himself. His body has a mind of its own. 

Their bodies rock together in a messy and uncontrolled manner yet perfectly in sync. 

Gon kisses Killua, and while he does so he yanks the vibrator out of him. Killua flinches, his ass twitching from the sudden lack. Gon grabs a large dildo. 

"Nuh-uh." Killua shakes his head. "Can you put that inside yourself? I- I want you to fuck me." He blushes, looking away. 

Gon tilts his head and smirks. "Hm. Kinky." He gets off of Killua, both of their dicks twitching. 

Gon lubes up the vibrating, electric dildo and slowly puts it inside of himself. He doesn't take too long, though. Gon wouldn't want to leave Killua hanging. Literally- 

Gon lifts Killua's legs and rests them on his broad shoulders. The position is very compromising for Killua. "Here." Gon hands Killua the remote to the dildo. "Do whatever you want to me." 

Gon positions himself at Killua's entrance and pushes his tip in. He goes slowly, until Killua loses patience. The albino flips a switch on the remote and the dildo rams into Gon's prostate. This sudden action causes Gon to accidently do the same to Killua with his own cock. 

Killua's back arches in pleasure, his body shaking. "Oh god!!" Killua screams. Gon takes the hint that Killua wants it bad, so he starts moving fast. Killua sucks in a breath, eyes closed tightly and a few tears rolling down his porcelain skin. 

"Are- ha- you alright?" Gon asks. 

"Y-yeah!" Killua pants. "Keep going. Don't you dare stop." 

Gon nods, thrusting harder. And as fast as he can manage. The expensive bed creaks and groans from the harsh movement atop of it. 

"Ahh!" Killua moans. Gon's eyes narrow, his vision getting cloudy with lust. "Ha- Gon!" Killua calls the older boy's name. 

Gon grabs two egg shaped vibrators and pieces of tape, taping them to Killua's nipples before turning them on the middle setting. Killua shakes from the sensation, a panting mess. 

Gon traces the side of Killua's face with the palm of his hand gently. It makes Killua shudder. Gon wipes a tear away from Killua's eye."It's insane how beautiful you are." Gon smiles, making Killua blush even more than he already was. 

"Sh-shut up.." 

"But you don't want me to." Gon grins. Killua looks away, practically admitting it. 

Killua tenses up, clenching around Gon. Gon groans from the feeling. "Ah- Gon I'm so close..." 

Gon kisses Killua's neck. "I am too." 

Killua's breathing becomes even more erratic. "F-fuck." His ragged breath escapes through clenched teeth. He grips the cuffs around his wrists tightly. "F-f-fuck Gon!" 

Gon rams into Killua as hard as he can, making the chained up albino scream in pleasure and cum. Gon removes himself from Killua's ass and cums all over Killua's abdomen. The semen from both boys mixing together. 

Gon falls next to Killua and unlocks the cuffs. Killua sighs, rubbing his raw wrists. "Well- that really happened." Killua breathes out. 

"Yeah. It did." Gon chuckles. He rolls onto his side to face Killua, smirking. "And it can happen again whenever you want." 

Killua blushes. "Baaaka." 

Gon laughs, and ruffles Killua's hair. "We should clean up." 

"We? You're the butler." Killua raises an eyebrow. 

Gon rolls his eyes. "Yeah. But you can shower and clean yourself right? Or do you need me to bathe you?" 

Killua pouts, looking away. "I- I can take care of myself." 

Gon grins, sitting up. "Thought so." 

"Wait!" Killua grabs Gon's arm as he was leaving. "I- uh- do you want to- I mean- Uhm-" 

"Are you asking me to join you in the shower?" Gon raises an eyebrow. 

"No- yes." Killua sighs, looking away. 

Gon laughs. "Of course I will, Master." 

Killua huffs. "K- Killua..." He murmurs. 

"What was that?" Gon asks. 

"C-call me Killua."

~♡~ 

Word count: 4440 

This is my first one shot! It was super stressful at first because I've never written one before and I was kinda worried I'd screw up. But I ended up enjoying it a lot. I'm thinking of writing more one shots. 

If and when I do write more one shots, what kind of thing would you guys like to read? 

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
